White and Blue
by pu-tu-tu
Summary: One-shot series for Sonilver, since there is simply just not enough. Might contain AU in the future.


I am not very good with one-shots, honestly this is my first one since I never really enjoyed making them. But I need to take a break from my other fanfic so I decided to do this and plus i need the practice right?. Well, that's only the other minor reasons. I just adore this couple to bits, but never got around to showing it. And I am devastated that not a lot of people show love for these two. they are extremely cute so i couldn't resist ;-;

I will need to draw a cover later as well. So just bear with my unrelated icon for now v-v;

* * *

**Qualified  
**912 words

He had always felt that Sonic was someone who was out of his reach, that it was impossible to ever touch something as magnificent as him. Someone who was so high in doing right, yet so downright cocky, he found it magnifying and he just can't help but feel pulled toward the blue hero.

So Silver had admired how heroic, how that a smile, either it be smug or gentle, never leaves his face. And he finds himself wondering if the hero had ever been broken down by a pity emotion like himself. To be pulled down by regret, revenge, depression, or love and let it break you apart one by one.

But he can never imagine the hero to be in such a pitiful state. It's more like he doesn't want to see it. He wants to keep that little illusion and hope that Sonic is that perfect being that Silver had always waited for, to keep the world in perfect balance and harmony. Sonic isn't perfect. No one is, but he doesn't want to remind himself, he wants someone to fix all these problems in the world that is sickening and downright disgusting.

So Silver always kept his distance, admiring from afar at how those emerald eyes twinkled over ridiculous events and how that gentle warm smile can grace over so easily across his muzzle making his heart skip a beat to his confusion.

Yet, as time passed from watching afar, avoiding any friendly contact with the hero, he found he just wasn't satisfied from just that anymore. He found himself wanting to spend time with the azure hero, but he can't, it wasn't his plan to interact with the blue hedgehog.

It never was…right?

And then he found himself doubting over his plan, was this what he really wanted? Was this the motive to begin with? To watch something he never will be? To admire?

What was the original plan to even begin with?

He just decided that he should push that doubt in the back of his mind and avoid such ridiculous questions; all he needs is to make sure that the perfect being never falls into something impure.

He was determined and confident in what he decided.

Until that day the magnificent being the he had always found beautiful forced his way into his house to speak with him and not taking 'no' as an answer, arguing about him avoiding not only the blue hedgehog but everyone else. And Silver was confused as to why he seemed so fussed over something like that, and he realized how being worried was part of the perfection of his precious blue hedgehog…

…his?

Since when did the hero start belonging to him? When had that been something official?

_Do I want to own him?_

He pushed away the thoughts from his head as he went to reassuring the blue hedgehog to not worry about him, oh but how persistent he was to get answers.

But how is that possible when Silver doesn't have them himself?

He was just as confused, he admired the hedgehog so shouldn't watching afar be enough? Why is there a temptation to just snuggle in that soft looking blue fur? To be the one to put that gentle smile on his face? The one who can laugh and play with him? Protect him and help whenever he needs it? To be the one who can wipe away any of his sacred tears? To be praised by him whenever doing something correct?

And as he noticed that Sonic stopped scolding him all of a sudden, he felt something wet and hot drip down his cheeks. Sonic quickly took hold of his shoulders and asked him what was wrong.

But he wasn't sure himself, just why was he crying?

He didn't understand. He didn't.

But when the other pulled him into a comforting hug, whispering that everything is okay, he found these confusing thoughts to be slipping away together into one answer.

He was simply in love. That was all.

And as it became more and more clear, he was just afraid of admitting. Admitting that he loves something so high and bigger than himself, a hero who is considered a savior to many. A center of hope. He felt overpowered, that someone so perfect can never be owned by someone like himself.

So right here, at that moment, Silver confessed, His love, his obsession. He babbled on, eyes closed, afraid to see the disgust that might have been sprayed over that lovely face.

He rambled and rambled and rambled, without a gulp of air. Pouring and spilling all his feelings at once as the other didn't interrupted.

And Silver right there thought that maybe he will never be able to stop the running of words bursting out of his lips, forever cursed to spout and seek even the tiniest comfort from the one he adores.

Until the hero shushed him by crashing his very own lips onto his own. He forgot instantly what was happening, what was going on; all that mattered was that those lips on his own.

Then gently, the blue hero pulled away from the chaste kiss. Those lips that met his, moved to speak in barely a whisper as if the air can break like glass if he had been any louder, speaking only in a sentence to reply to all of his unanswered questions,

"Silver, you were always qualified from the beginning."


End file.
